Is it Worth it?
by Morgana'sBard
Summary: Spending 80 years in literal hell can change a person, and the Gods didn't suspect that after throwing Perseus Jackson the two time savior of Olympus into Hell. Well, Percy is changed. He is insane and will stop at nothing to achieve what he wants. Retribution. The only question is... Is it Worth it? Sorry the Summary's horrible.


I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. Rick Riordan does.

So let's get started and thank you for spending the time to read my first tentative story idea chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tartarus-It was a cold unforgiving place, reeking of despair and sorrow. Shrouded in eternal darkness the land seemed devoid of any life. Cackles, grunts, and screams rang through the air, enough to drive anyone mad. The ground was death. (Here you go Darcie) Monsters crept in the shadows waiting to reform, feasting on any of the number of prey they stumbled across. But today, all the monsters were hidden at the moment. Blending into the darkness hoping not to be seen by the thing that had been terrorizing their domain for the past 50 years. Cyclops ran into their caves huddling together and praying for safety and Hellhounds ran as far and fast as they could.

It was hunting time.

A black haired man came walking out a cabin on the bank of the Phlegethon, cackling with maniacal glee. Turning his head to search the barren black wasteland, he started walking forward. Draped in only a pair of tattered pants and belt with a sword scabbard attached, the man's body was visible to all who wished to see it-though no one or thing would dare come that close. Scars adorned every section of his skin and his feet were being torn apart by the glass sand. He was the hunter. Transitioning into a jog the man started singing "Hide and Seek" (Creepy as f***) while heading to the nearest 'secret' monster hideout. Upon arriving he pulled his sword out of his scabbard. The katana was pure black and seemed to suck the little light that there was out of the air. Power in waves radiated off of it causing the monsters to shrink away at its presence.

Putting the blade close to his face he smiled. The man could smell the fear radiating of each one of them. The two eldest and the little baby. Sprinting into the cave he rolled underneath the charging cyclops legs and swung his katana in a spiral, cutting into the cyclops calves and bringing it down to his knees. He stepped back and beheaded the monster with one clean stroke. Laughing as it rolled to the floor in front of the mother's feet. She put her baby down and charged toward him with a mighty cry. Knowing she could not defeat this menace all she wanted to do was protect her child. She took the boiling pot of water above the fire and threw all of it's contents at the man in front of her. Only to stop in mid-air. Hovering there for a few seconds it formed into a spear and flew directly into her chest. The child lie on the floor crying as it watched its mother hit the floor with the life fading from her eyes.

"shhhh, shhhh, shhhh shhhh, shhhh," The man whispered while walking towards the child, "everything is gonna be alright." Sheathing his sword the man picked up the child. "I think I'm gonna call you Jacob. But we don't like Jacob! Why don't we like Jacob? We must sacrifice the child!" The man now pleased with settling the problem and finishing his hunt started skipping home with the child in his arms.

"I'm bringing home my baby bumblebee,  
won't my mommy be so proud of me I'm- Why are you crying! Stop Crying! I NEVER CRIED! WHY ARE YOU STILL CRYING!" The man's voice steadily rose till he was shouting at the banks of the Phlegethon. "Oh well, bye bye." Said the man as he proceeded to through the crying baby into the river to die. The baby wailed as it tried to swim but only stayed a float for a couple seconds before it started to drown.

The man waited there until finally the ripples ended and the bubbles stopped. Unknowingly, the mighty gods of Olympus were watching him through a one-way I.M. Each Olympian had various emotions filtering across their face as they watched him mercilessly kill the cyclops family and drown the little child with no emotions but glee and happiness.

"What have we done?" Asked the wisdom goddess with a look of horror on her face.

No one answered staring at the screen where Percy was in the midst of talking to his 'family' of garbage and other items he must have found in Tartarus. Finally Artemis spoke up, "I don't know sister… I don't know." Zeus tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at the 14 Olympians in the throne room.

"It is time, bring him back."

"Father, are you sure that is the wisest decision anymore?" Apollo asked.

"No, but we have no other choice he is innocent and we- we need him." Zeus had a repulsed look on his face saying that they-the mighty Gods of Olympus needed a lowly mortal. The gods stepped of their thrones and shrunk to their human size for the ritual that had never been done before-summoning someone out of Tartarus. After joining hands the gods started chanting. Chanting in such an old form of greek that many of the newer minor gods had no knowledge of what the hades they were saying. A bright light started to form and envelope the gods. Growing so bright the gods had to shut their eyes, when abruptly the light stopped and in it's place was…

Zeus stared at the demigod until two words escaped his mouth, "Perseus Jackson"

Okay… so this gonna be my first actual story if people like it, otherwise I will discontinue it.

Comment please! and I am fine with criticism- just remember… I have feelings to.

The rest of the story will be in Percy's POV and the will definitely be insanity and retribution.

Thank you VallarMorghulis11 out!


End file.
